Lunatic
by Rinkashin
Summary: Dipper Pines is a 21 years old University student in Los Angeles California, he just started his 6th semester. Meeting and falling in love with what seemed a total Psychopath was never on his to-do list. University AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dipper Pines is a 21 year old university student in Los Angeles, California. He just started his 6th semester doing an Archaeology Major and Anthropology Minor. His sister Mabel is a well-known photographer doing a Bachelor's degree in that field. She is attending a college just an hour away from his. But they still live at the respective dorms of their institutions, since their parents live all across California.

One Friday evening, Mabel invited him to a famous club in LA near his university. She always said he needed to 'relax' and have fun for once in his life, especially before the exam season starts. He was quite introverted so parties and clubs weren't his thing (until he started drinking), but he decided to go anyway to see his sister again. As he arrived, around 10 p.m., there was quite a large queue in front of the club waiting to enter.

How am I supposed to get in there? he thought to himself. Thank God he saw a known face in that moment already waiting for him at the entrance.

"Dipper!" a tall blonde, with what seemed to be a very expensive blue dress, yelled out from behind the security guards standing in front of the doors.

"Pacifica?!" he yelled back as he passed the guards and jumped to hug her. "What are you doing in LA?" he smiled as he asked.

Pacifica Northwest had become a well-known fashion designer in the States, she lives in New York but they all still spend part of their summers in Gravity Falls.

"I was passing through LA and decided to visit Mabel over the weekend." She smiled back as she let the brunet go. "Come on she is waiting inside." Pacifica quickly pulled Dipper into the club, as they passed the doors they were blasted by music and lights.

"Holy shit…" he exclaimed as he watched the people on the dance floor one floor below them.

"Right?" Pacifica smiled. "Come on we have a table on the upper floor." She pulled him again by his wrist.

As he was being dragged, he couldn't help but notice the big chandelier hanging from the middle of the club.

"On the upp- isn't that the VIP section?" Dipper asked surprised.

"Well duh." She rolled her eyes. The guard in front of the VIP section immediately let them pass through.

He saw his sister sitting at a very fancy table already having a drink.

"Dipper!" she yelled up as she stood up to hug her brother.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today," he remarked as they let go of each other.

"Pfft, I'm just happy you actually came!" she chirped as she sat down in the middle of the half-mooned bank, Pacifica sat down to her right and Dipper to her left around the round table. A waitress in a very tight black dress came immediately to serve them.

"Can I get you something else?"

"Another Cosmopolitan," Pacifica demanded snapping her fingers in her usual rude tone.

"Hmmm…" Mabel was thinking out loud. "I had a Long Island Iced tea… Give me a Strawberry Colada," she smiled.

"And you sir?"

"Just give me whatever strong fruity cocktail you have," Dipper exclaimed.

"Sure." The waitress winked and left the table.

The three of them exchanged stories about the past few months, they hadn't seen Pacifica since the summer and it was already mid-October. She did host them a great 21st birthday party, which Dipper could barely remember. He wasn't a lightweight, but he did have a little too much to drink that day…

As the waitress came, she placed the drinks as they ordered, a Cosmopolitan, a Strawberry Colada, and a yellow-orange cocktail. As the waitress left, Dipper was left puzzled.

"Did she just bring me a Sex on the Beach?" he asked confused.

Mabel laughed so hard she couldn't help but snort; Pacifica only face-palmed trying to hold her laugh.

"That's what you get when you let the waitress choose the cocktail," she sighed.

"Whatever… Almost nobody is in this area, so I can freely embarrass you both with my girly drink," he mocked as he took the first sip of it. "Shit this looks like Sex on the Beach but it has way more vodka than usual…" he coughed.

"And that's what you get for asking for a strong cocktail when you can't handle it," Pacifica face-palmed again.

"Well whatever… to us!" He raised his glass and the girls clunk theirs against it.

After a longer while of talking and a few more drinks, they were already getting tipsy, especially Dipper.

"So who wants to go to the dance floor?" Mabel smiled.

"Um… Ask Pacifica…" Dipper suggested.

"You two should go," Pacifica smiled. "I don't want to leave our things alone, and besides, Mabel and I already danced, now go." She shooed them from their seats.

"Wait what..?" Dipper said, confused. "Mabel you know how I dance there is no way I'll-"

She interrupted him, "I don't care you end up enjoying yourself every time! And as always I will drag you along with me." The brunette pulled Dipper by his wrist, who wasn't really resisting, he actually liked dancing but he was quite shy… dancing while sober would never cross his mind but he wasn't what you would call sober any longer. The twins descended two floors, standing in front of the dance floor. Through the strobe lights it was hard to even recognize the person next to you, but Mabel was still smiling in anticipation.

"Mabel you know I don't like dancing with strangers…" he said as they were standing right in front of the mob, which was already dancing waaay too close to each other.

"I know," she said in a slight annoyed tone. "That's why I'm here! Now come on." She smiled as she made a way for them to reach the center of the floor.

Mabel started to dance next to Dipper, punching him slightly on the shoulder so he would do the same. He shyly smiled as he started moving to the loud electronic music, after a while he really got into it. As the strobe lights were turned on again, he lost sight of Mabel. It wasn't a bad thing; it's not like they wouldn't find each other again in the VIP area, and he was already slightly drunk. He reached the point where dancing with strangers wouldn't bother him any longer.

He danced with a short-haired girl for a while… but after the girl turned to dance with someone else, Dipper sighed, kinda… disappointed in himself. Mabel was really nowhere in sight so he decided to head to the bar near the dance floor. It was faster than going two floors up.

He ordered three different shots and downed them one after another. After resting for a while, he ordered a beer. He was already starting to feel drunk, so he decided to stop at that and headed back to the dance floor with the last drink in his hand. As the party kept going, a few girls danced dangerously close to him. It's not like he didn't like it… but… he did have a bigger preference for guys than girls; not like he could ever tell anyone, not like he would tell Mabel to how many gay bars he had already been since they started the university… That thought made him shiver.

He had the bad habit of over thinking too much when he was drunk… as he wasn't paying attention, he was pushed by someone and landed on another guy behind him, pouring his drink all over the stranger who was wearing a hoodie indoors.

Dipper somehow managed to stay on his feet and immediately started apologizing, the last time he poured his drink on a drunk… well that didn't end well for him… He sank his head as he apologized.

The hooded stranger immediately took his yellow hoodie off as it was drenched in beer, revealing a tall and slender young man with tanned skin, slicked back yellow hair, and he was wearing a black shirt with an illuminati logo on it, but that was all he could see thanks to the strobe.

"Don't worry, such things happen…" the stranger replied with a deep voice as he bound his hoodie around his hips.

Dipper blushed as he lifted his head, looking at the stranger. Even if he had this ominous aura around him, he looked like an angel… or maybe he was just drunk as fuck.

"I…" Dipper couldn't bring out a word from his mouth as he stood straight and noticed he had to look up to the man who was at least 15 cm taller than him, well he barely scratched 170 so it wasn't hard to be taller than him. "I.. uh.. let me pay for a drink or something you know…"

"It's not your fault… but I won't refuse a free drink," the stranger smiled.

"Sure…" Dipper answered shyly as he slowly started pushing himself through the crowd, making a path for both of them to reach the bar. "Just order whatever you want," Dipper offered.

"You ain't drinking?" the stranger asked as he was about to order.

"I shouldn't…" Dipper said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok then two tequila shots," the stranger ordered.

"Two?" Dipper asked confused as the bartender poured their drinks.

"You said you shouldn't, not that you won't." The stranger pulled out some bills and exchanged them for the drinks, handing one to Dipper.

"Wait I was supposed to invite you!" Dipper said flustered.

The stranger smirked as he clanked his glass against Dipper's and downed the tequila without distorting his face.

"But…" Dipper sighed and blushed as he noticed this. He turned his face away from the stranger and started drinking his tequila; closing his eyes and drinking it in one go. "I'm sorry my cheeks tend to go red when I drink," the brunet explained as he turned back to his new acquaintance.

"That's normal Pinetree," the stranger laughed.

"Pine tree?" Dipper asked confused.

"Isn't that a Pinetree on your shirt?" The stranger pointed to Dipper's outfit.

"Oh right… I guess that's the illuminati logo?"

"Yep… Well then would you dance with me?" the stranger asked.

Dipper looked perplexed as the stranger asked him this question.

"Then I guess that's a no?" The blonde man raised his eyebrow.

"Wh…- No no no! I would love to I just didn't expect you asking!" Dipper explained.

"Then come on!" The stranger pulled him into the mob of people, straight into the center where they were before the beer spilling accident.

The blonde started to dance right away; Dipper slowly followed the rhythm of his partner. The dance floor was almost at its limits and there was barely any place to move. Dipper was pushed even closer to the stranger, as he was trying not to get hit by other people. As there was a small pause between songs, Dipper had to stop for a moment. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Are you ok Pinetree?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah just… dizzy nothing to worry… I never dance," he said as he regained his composure.

"You can hold onto me when you ain't feeling well," the stranger remarked as he took Dipper's hands and placed them around his neck.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Dipper asked. "I can't go for illuminati dude, it doesn't sound as cool as Pinetree." Dipper chuckled at his bad pun, but well, anything seemed funny to him in that moment.

"Cipher," the tall man answered as the music started playing again and he started moving with Dipper holding onto him.

"For real..?" Dipper asked as he started moving with him.

"Not kidding." The stranger laughed as he started moving rather close and sensual against Dipper.

I'm getting hard … shit… don't fuck it up… Dipper thought to himself as the stranger rubbed his crotch against his, probably on accident while dancing so close.

"Hey… you are turning red, you ain't going to puke right?" the taller man asked as he looked at Dipper.

"No…" Dipper said embarrassed, trying to do his best to keep his… problem down.

"Then is it because of me?" the stranger smirked as he leaned in to lick Dipper's ear, placing his leg between Dipper's thighs.

Dipper couldn't help but gasp as shivers were sent down his spine. "Wait…-"

"Just enjoy it, nobody is watching in this mess," the blonde whispered with his deep voice into Dipper's ear. He slowly moved further down, starting to nibble on Dipper's neck.

Dipper couldn't help but dance sensually against the stranger, slightly rubbing their crotches on 'accident' as they kept dancing. He knew the blonde man probably already noticed him being half hard, but he didn't care… he started this, he knows exactly what he is doing…I might as well enjoy it… Dipper thought to himself as the blonde man raised himself from the neck of the brunet. He licked his own lips before he pressed them against Dipper's, slowly sliding his tongue into Dipper's mouth, slowly tangling with Dipper's tongue, feeling every inch of it… as they were making out, suddenly the music was turned off and the lights were turned on making them… and, well, everybody else, separate from each other.

"There he is! Middle of the dance floor! Yellow hair black shirt! I told you I saw him!" a security guard exclaimed into his walkie-talkie.

"Aww… they saw me… next time I need to bring a second hoodie…" the blonde exclaimed, more bummed than worried. "I will see you around" he winked as he ran into the middle of the crowd, disappearing, from the guards.

"Lost sight of him!" a security yelled into his walkie.

Dipper was left perplexed, unknowing of what just happened. He heard the people murmur around him.

"Was that Lucifer?" he heard a blonde next to him say…

"Did you see his face?!" a brunette started to ask her friend next to her.

"NO! The strobe was on the whole time!"

"Omg… The fallen angel was dancing here tonight! Aaahhh I need to post this on Twitter!"

Suddenly a voice came from the speakers and the chandelier above them started to dangle.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It was an honor to party again with you tonight!" The blonde man who was with Dipper a few seconds ago was suddenly on the top of the chandelier speaking into a microphone. He was wearing a mask and had his hood back on but Dipper knew exactly that it was the guy who he just made out with…

Everyone started cheering from the dance floor, and pretty much all the other floors.

"I'm so sorry to leave you all so early, but the guards don't want me here."

The crowd awwwwed.

"But believe me when I say… I will be sure to host a never ending party again!" He laughed as he snapped his fingers and the lights went out. After a few seconds, they were back on and he was gone…

There was quite an uproar and everything took time to get into place again, but in the end, the party kept rolling.

Dipper headed back to the VIP area as he didn't understand what the fuck just happened. Mabel was already back there with Pacifica.

"Bro-bro did you see that! Lucifer was here!" she cheered.

"Mabel I've no idea what just happened, mind explaining?" he asked confused as he sat down next to the girls.

"Wait you are telling me you never heard about Lucifer?" Pacifica was astonished.

"The guy that put up a show right now? No, why?" Dipper replied.

Mabel sighed "You live like almost next to this place… You live under a rock Dipper. Well whatever… nobody knows who he really is, apparently some rich guy from the area, he is well known for hosting immense parties but he always wears a mask so… nobody really knows who he is and nobody knows his name so people started calling him Lucifer after the incident.

"Incident?" Dipper was curious.

"Well… to keep it short… he hosted a major party in here a year ago… he called it the never ending party, it went on for almost three days… apparently one hell of a party, literally, the place burned down on the last day, or more like he burned it down… There was some kind of fight and he started setting the place on fire, it was engulfed in blue flames, nobody was hurt so everybody assumed it was a show until the place really burned down… but oh well now he is a well-known figure around here, I don't know… just ask someone from your university they oughta know more" she yawned.

So I just kissed a lunatic… great, Dipper... GG WP.

* * *

 **So... Hi^^ For all the new readers my name is Rin~ I'm currently in the Gravity Falls hell, I hope you will enjoy your journey through it with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm truly spoiling you guys, I barely updated Decipher yesterday xD**

 **Lunatic is not my main story at the moment and thus it will not have a regular update, Decipher will keep getting around two updates weekly.**

 **Anyways Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Monday morning, 9 a.m.

It's been three days since Dipper went clubbing with Mabel and Pacifica. He was woken by the horrendous sound of his phone's alarm ringing.

He grunted as he slowly sat up and finally turned the thing off. Even though his classes started at 10 on Mondays, it was still way too early for anyone...

His daily routine was waking up, getting dressed, and getting something to eat on campus, he never cooked... he cherished sleep way too much to actually wake up early for food when three cups coffee had almost the same effect.

As he exited the room, he was almost run over by another student who apparently was rather late for the 9 a. m. lecture. The young man was blonde... blonde again... No matter how hard Dipper tried, he remembered the 'incident' he had at the club whenever he saw a blonde person or anyone with a freaking triangle on their clothing.

 _Dipper it happened, you were drunk... It was nice but you won't ever see the lunatic again no need to be so flustered..._ he thought to himself.

After he calmed down, he followed his usual routine- class, lunch, more classes, and afterwards getting a coffee and studying in the library since it was quieter than his room... His neighbors were a pain... They never shut up and blasted music like it was a party 24/7. It's not like he didn't try talking to them… but it didn't really help, so whenever he had to study or was feeling frustrated he went to the library, at least his room was a single one, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to stand college... And there again, another blonde guy with glasses, this time he was sitting a few tables away... _Fuck, Dipper get your shit together._

A few more days passed. After being in college for 3 years, everything turned into a boring routine; seeing the same people every day, the same people doing the same things they did the day before... listening to the same things every day... The incident at the club made him realize how boring everything was and how much he wanted to know about this "Lucifer". He started walking back to his dorm room; it was only a few streets away from campus. Another blonde passed him...It was the one who Dipper saw a few days ago in the library.

 _He looks like him... Aghhhhhh Dipper you are 21 for fuck's sake stop thinking about him._ But no matter what, he wished he could have known more about the guy at the club, even if it meant talking to a mad man.

He arrived at the dorm. Before the entrance there was the same blonde guy that passed Dipper, apparently waiting for someone. His hair hung over his right eye, but he could clearly see the brown color through the glasses.

"Hey Cipher!" a random high pitched voice called up to the blonde.

 _Cipher?_ Dipper couldn't help but stop walking.

The voice came from a short girl with brown hair. "Here is the book I borrowed." She handed over said item.

"Thanks..." the man answered nonchalantly. Shivers were sent down Dipper's spine, his voice was familiar... awfully familiar.

The girl left and the blonde man entered the dorms.

 _She said Cipher... She clearly said Cipher... Holy shit..._

Dipper rushed immediately after the blonde, following him up the stairs, still holding enough space between both of them so it wouldn't be too obvious... The blonde apparently had his room on the third floor... Dipper's was on the fifth floor, maybe that's the reason they never walked past each other... Or maybe just that he never paid attention to anyone around the dorm, or library, or anywhere, at least until this week... He saw the blonde enter a room, seconds after the door was closed, Dipper rushed to it reading the name plate:

 **Room 333**

 _Bill Cipher_

Dipper headed to his own dorm room, turning his laptop on and typing the name in all search engines he knew. There were a few social media sites but nothing out of the ordinary. The brunet sighed... He really wanted to know more about that guy.

 _I will have to ask people for information... What if it's really him..._ He grunted rubbing his temples... The brunet looked at the time. _Tomorrow…_

The next day.

He decided to actually ask around campus about the incident his sister told him about. What he knew was:

-A club burned down the past year.

-Burned on purpose by some crazy guy, reason unknown.

-Apparently he was some rich guy who hosted parties, reason unknown.

-Fleeing from the law because he actually burned down a freaking club (and because of other things…)

-People called him after the fallen angel for mixing a little Cupric Chloride into a few flames...which he lit, himself, while he hung from a chandelier, laughing... so a total lunatic.

-And that Dipper had made out with him and he would have certainly done more...

 _Great..._

After a full day of talking to class-mates and people he knew from the dorm, he found out that he was probably the only person on campus who had never heard about this 'Lucifer'... He did know that a club burned down… but he didn't really care about it.

He managed to find out a few more things, but nothing that would help him find out if the guy he was 'following' (stalking would be more precise) was the same person he made out with in the club. There was a small resemblance, though, but through the strobe he wasn't able to see much. He could have sworn the eyes of the guy at the club were hazel, almost yellow, but the guy walking around campus had dark brown eyes and glasses. First strike.

Well, back to what he found out about this 'Lucifer', the name was so cringe worthy:

-Apparently a ladies man (weird, didn't match with what happened on Friday).

-Almost always wearing a black suit with a yellow vest and a black bow tie.

-Always wearing a mask.

-Press is dying to find out his name and who he is.

-Police as well...

-People believe he is actually a fallen angel with magic and shit... Gnomes, fairies, and unicorns were real, that's a fact (and they were assholes), but angels, what a joke.

Well, anyhow he still had to follow this 'Bill' around campus, he only needed to get a good glimpse of his face and he would be sure if it was this so called Lucifer.

Tracking this person wasn't hard, even in a campus with thousands of people. Apparently he spent a lot time in the library, just like Dipper did, and that yellow hair color certainly stood out. Dipper sat down a few tables next to him trying to get a good glimpse of his face... which didn't help at all. There was a resemblance... but he was so drunk that day... It was almost impossible to tell.

What if he asked… "Hey are you the guy I met at the club on Friday and made out with?" _Yeah…No fucking way, never gonna happen_. He kept reading his book as he watched over the blonde a few tables away...

Nothing happened. He was busy on some assignment and that's all there was about it, until he left the library, only to hear a few girls gossiping about him. "What a loser." Not a ladies man, second strike.

Dipper decided to keep following him, which, in this case, wasn't really following since both lived at the dorm and they had to walk the same way. The more he thought about this guy being the same person from the club, the more ridiculous the idea became. Why would a rich guy live in the dorms? Why would he be at a university? Why the mask? Besides, this one seemed like a nerd and not some crazy psychopath who liked to hang from chandeliers.

They were almost at the dorm, but right before they arrived the blonde turned into a different alley to the right.

 _Shit... What now..._ Dipper knew he couldn't possibly keep following him, but as he reached the alley the blonde turned into, he was gone.

 _What..._ Dipper ran down the alley, trying to catch up to the blonde. He couldn't have just vanished... He turned into more alleys, barely being able to follow the blonde when he suddenly faced a dead end and this 'Bill' was out of sight.

"Fuck..." he said out loud.

Suddenly he was pushed against the wall, the air in his lungs being knocked out in the process; his head clearly hit the wall behind him, making him almost lose consciousness.

"Who sent you?" a low voice said nonchalantly.

"What?" was the only thing Dipper could bring out of his mouth, still being dazed from the hit to his head.

"You have been tailing me for the past days." Dipper could clearly feel an unknown object being tightly placed to his neck, the cold, sharp sensation of it, he couldn't believe this was happening... It was a knife.

"Holy shit! Please calm down! I haven't been tailing you!" Dipper panicked as he recognized the object and the person holding it. Bill Cipher.

"I will ask again, who sent you?" a wide grin spread over the blonde's face as he pressed the five inch blade even harder against the brunet's neck.

"No on-.. " Dipper couldn't even answer as the blonde pressed the blade against his cheek... Dipper could now clearly recognize a black butterfly knife in the attacker's hand.

"We can make this fast..." He twirled the blade around in his hand. "Or fun." He made a small cut on Dipper's face, not deep enough to leave a bad scar, but definitely enough to draw blood out. The blonde started laughing as he licked the blade.

 _Fuck... He is crazy... I'm going to fucking die here... Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Dipper couldn't breathe normally, he was almost hyperventilating...

"We made out in a fucking club I wasn't sent by anyone!" was the last thing he could manage to say before he almost fell into a panic attack and the blonde dropped him to the floor.

His eyes widened. "Pinetree?" he let his hands fall to the side.

"Shit... I was right..." Dipper sat against the wall trying to calm down.

"Ugh..." the taller grunted as he clapped the knife with a swift movement."Let me see that cut," he leaned in to check on Dipper's cheek.

"What?! No way!" he flicked the blonde's hand again.

"Shut up and hold still." He packed out the knife again so Dipper wouldn't move. (Clearly not the best way to tranquilize someone.) He looked closely at the wound, and without a warning he licked the spot he cut a few moments ago.

 _What the fuck..._

"That should do it..." he sighed, as he caressed Dipper's face.

"What the actual fuck..." Dipper said out loud.

The blonde sighed. "And nobody sent you?" he kneeled down to Dipper's level.

"Look, seriously, I was only following you because I was sure you were… that you... That you were the guy I liked back at the club," Dipper tried to defend himself.

"Then why have you been trying to find out about the fire in that club?" He twirled the knife playfully in his hand.

"Why...?! Are you for real? I found out I almost fucked with a total psychopath! Of course I would have tried to find out more!" he yelled.

"Psychopath?" he raised his eyebrow. "Remind me to kill the guys that interrupted us...I really wanted to fuck you," the blonde clicked his tongue.

"You are insane..."

"Well of course I am." A wide grin spread over the blonde's face. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Not hurt me... And let me go?" he suggested...

"No, hold still this won't hurt." He cupped Dipper's cheek.

"Wh.. What are you doing?" Dipper shivered under the man's hand.

"Erasing my mistakes," was the only answer Dipper heard before his sight went black. He woke up a few minutes later. He was alone in the same alley...

"What the heck..." His head throbbed in pain, then he remembered it was because of that blonde asshole... Where did he go anyway? Dipper decided to head back to the dorm... He made a few 'preparations' before he headed to room number 333 and banged on the door.

"Cipher, open the fucking door!" he yelled, catching the attention of a few other students.

The door actually opened revealing a really confused blonde.

"If you don't tell me right now what you did I'm going to the p-" the brunet was pulled into the room abruptly, the blonde closed the door right away behind himself.

"I swear to you, if you don't tell me right away what you did to me!" Dipper yelled.

"Kid shut up, this is bothering me more than it's bothering you," the blonde snapped.

"What, that you revealed your identity to some random stranger just so you could fuck?" Dipper responded.

"Kid shut up, I'm trying to think!" the blonde hit the wall leaving a big hole in it.

 _Holy shit... That's concrete... That's fucking concrete_ Dipper took a step back.

"Look kid... I was sure I had erased your memories, twice!" the blonde rubbed his eyes, "but somehow it's not working on you and it's making my day extremely difficult!"

"So you are even crazier than I thought!" the brunet yelled.

"Whatever, look kid I don't have time, let's make a deal," the taller man offered.

"A deal? I'm listening," Dipper crossed his arms.

"It's quite simple, you don't tell a soul about what you know about me and I won't kill you," the eerie grin spread again across the blonde's face. He pulled out the same knife from before, slowly licking the blade.

"You are the one who is not understanding the situation! I've a file ready to send in case anything happens to me!" Dipper showed his phone, "containing everything about you. The file would be sent to the police and to some major papers right away! If you keep up those threats I only have to press one button and everything you have worked for until now will vanish!"

There was a moment of silence before the blonde broke out in laughter.

"What..."

"My cute little Pinetree, the thing is you have no idea who you are dealing with." The blonde approached Dipper.

"Step back!"

"Send it." Bill lifted Dipper's chin with his index finger. "Send it and you are dead, send it and I will be sure to kill everyone you love before they ever believe your stupid article."

Dipper dropped his phone... He knew this guy wasn't kidding... How unlucky can one person be?

"Good sapling, now back to the deal I was talking about." He stepped back a little. "You don't tell anyone and I don't kill you, easy"

"Do I have a choice...?" he panted.

"Not really," the blonde shrugged. "But since I want to find out more about you, you still have the chance of living, otherwise I would have slashed you back in that alley.

 _The nick name is perfect... He could truly be the devil himself._

"And besides… killing someone with such a pretty face would be a total waste," the blonde added.

"You can't be for real..."

"Look, if you tell me more about you, I will tell you more about me, your curiosity would be satisfied, isn't that what you want Pinetree~?" he raised his eyebrow.

"My curiosity?" Dipper asked.

"Well you wanted to know more about why I burned the club and how I did it, so please don't act like an idiot Pinetree"

"I, well... Yes... But only if you won't hurt me or my family."

"I promise you that much, but if you tell anyone you are dead kid." He approached Dipper again.

"Then it's a deal... Not like I can get anything better," the brunet lamented.

"If you behave well, you might get some bonuses," a sly smirk spread over the blonde's face.

"Great…"

"Then it's a deal, close your eyes and stretch out your hand Pinetree."

"What no way!"

"Kid just do it and you would do us both a favor..."

Dipper did as told, closing his eyes. He stretched his hand out and he could clearly feel it getting warmer as Bill took it; not simple body warmth… he couldn't help but open his eyes to see his hand covered in blue flames. Before he could scream or pull his hand away Bill smashed his lips against his. Dipper tried to push him away but without a lot of result. As they separated, Bill's grin only turned wider.

"Asshole!" Dipper turned red. "What the fuck did you just do?!"

"We are going to have so much fun Mason."


End file.
